


La hierba que oculta a la serpiente

by mmagpie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Canción de Fuego y Hielo - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Juego de Tronos
Genre: M/M, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot, Sibling Incest, shameless porn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmagpie/pseuds/mmagpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El joven príncipe Doran Martell gobierna Dorne con prudencia y sobriedad; mientras tanto, la fama de depravación de su hermano, la Víbora Roja, sube como la espuma. </p><p>Algunos podrían pensar que las diferencias de carácter son abismales. Pero Doran tiene la sangre tan caliente como la de Oberyn; y cualquier escenario es apropiado para demostrárselo a Oberyn, en privado. La arena de entrenamiento, por ejemplo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La hierba que oculta a la serpiente

La reunión diplomática duró más de lo previsto. Una vez más, los mercaderes norvoshis intentaron despedazar al príncipe a base de solicitud de privilegios en los puertos, pero si algo se le daba bien a Doran Martell era esquivar las trampas ocultas en sus discursos endulcorados. El día ya declinaba cuando por fin salió de entre las garras de los comerciantes, con una amplia sonrisa; los dornienses ganaron esta partida. 

Doran bajó al campo de entrenamiento; tantas horas sentado le provocaban calambres y sabía que tendría que ejercitarse un poco para no padecer futuras consecuencias por ello. Qué horror terminar confinado en una silla para siempre; el pensamiento le provocó un escalofrío. De dos en dos saltó los escalones de piedra, hasta que el sonido del acero surcando el aire le indicó que había llegado.

Era una hora poco usual entrenar; sólo quedaba una persona en la arena. Al asomarse por detrás de una de las columnas, Doran no pudo menos que sonreír. 

Un joven de pelo negro y ojos fieros, piel canela claro, ejecutaba complicadas figuras, bailando con una lanza larga revoloteando entre los dedos.

La Víbora Roja. Nada más, nada menos; su joven hermano se había ganado justamente el apodo, y vaya que lo merecía. Una gruesa trenza de cabello negro ondeaba, dando latigazos al aire mientras seguía los veloces giros de Oberyn. El sol del atardecer dorniense arrancaba destellos a la hoja del arma, embelleciendo el espectáculo de la danza mortal. Su hermano pequeño, cargando ya una reputación de violento, lujurioso y desbocado. Reputación perfectamente merecida.

Aunque es bueno de cuando en cuando poner las cosas a prueba.

Así como Oberyn prefería la lanza, las espadas gemelas eran las favoritas de Doran. Con una mueca de anticipación en los labios, el príncipe tomó un par de entre el armamento disponible en el campo, y se acercó a su hermano con pasos sigilosos. El sonido del primer choque entre el acero y la lanza reverberó por todo el lugar.

Oberyn soltó un gruñido de aprobación y giró rápidamente para devolver el golpe.

El combate transcurrió vertiginoso e igualado; si bien el príncipe no entrenaba tanto como antes, Oberyn era aún joven. Doran era experto en calibrar a sus oponentes; un desliz aquí, una rápido tic o medio segundo de indecisión bastaban para hacerle inclinar la balanza a su favor; pero la velocidad de la Víbora lo obligó a ir cediendo terreno, a dedicar más tiempo a bloquear los ataques que a derribar las defensas de su hermano.

-Tanta palabrería te oxida, Doran. Te estás haciendo viejo- la sonrisa de Oberyn era amplia, y con un giro de la muñeca le arrebató la espada de la mano izquierda. El mayor flexionó levemente la mano, desviando el siguiente ataque del aguijón de Oberyn por centímetros.

-Lo cierto es que los norvoshi no están mejorando mi agilidad física, concedo eso...- el esfuerzo que requería defenderse con una sola espada lo obligó a reunir toda su concentración. Lo cual es difícil, la feroz mirada de Oberyn, que se regocijaba en la lucha, era una grave distracción. Menos mal que su hermanito detestaba la diplomacia, su presencia en el consejo sería fatal para mantener la sangre fría en las negociaciones. El solo imaginar esos ojos negros perforando a los embajadores envió un estremecimiento a la columna de Doran.

-Debes ponerme atención cuando estoy a punto de ensartarte, oh, príncipe, jefe y gloria de la casa Martell... .- la espada derecha salió volando de su mano y Doran perdió súbitamente el suelo, cuando la bota de su hermano se deslizó por detrás de sus tobillos, cayendo pesadamente sobre uno de sus costados. Oberyn soltó una risa y elevó la lanza, como si fuera a asestar un golpe mortal.

La mano de Doran se dirigió veloz hasta una de sus botas, armándose con la daga que le acompañaba a donde quiera que fuera. Retorciéndose un instante, consiguió lanzar una patada a las pantorrillas del triunfante Oberyn, provocando que éste se desplomara, soltando su lanza en la caída. Doran se arrastró sobre él hasta ponerle la daga sobre la garganta; juntó las muñecas de su hermano menor para presionarlas contra la arena y deslizó la punta del acero por sobre la piel de la Víbora.

-Vale. Hablé demasiado pronto.- Con los labios retorcidos en una mueca, Oberyn abrió las palmas de las manos en señal de rendición.

-Sueles hacerlo- El príncipe acercó su rostro al de su hermano pequeño; jadeantes por el esfuerzo, el aire entre sus rostros se tensó, denso, casi líquido. - Nunca subestimes a tu enemigo; las armas más peligrosas son aquellas que no puedes ver.

-Hablas con sabiduría, Doran. Todos tenemos siempre ases bajo la manga. - Oberyn sólo tuvo que alzar su cabeza unos centímetros para encontrarse con los labios de Doran. El beso fue húmedo, con sabor a sal, a sol quemante y sudor. Sabía a cabalgatas matutinas y a alcohol barato, tan picante y salvaje como Oberyn...

Sin embargo, no fue suficiente para conseguir que Doran perdiera el control. Hacía falta más, mucho más para que su calculadora mente abandonara la perspectiva. Los labios de Oberyn, excesivos, se movían contra la boca de Doran, intentando atraerle más, devorarle, absorberlo, acaparar su atención. Doran mantenía las muñecas de Oberyn fijas contra el suelo y la punta de su daga jugueteaba con las ataduras de la ropa de su hermano; plic, plic, y las correas se abren, dejando ver la piel olivácea y brillante de sudor. Las respiraciones de ambos eran agitadas y Oberyn no pudo contener el gruñido de anticipación que le provocaba el filo helado del acero al deslizarse por su pecho, su estómago, hasta llegar a la cintura.

Doran levantó la cabeza lo justo para observarle. Oberyn le devolvió una mirada desafiante, retadora; se lamió los labios y la sonrisa retorcida que ostentaba envió una oleada de calor por la columna vertebral de Doran. Le soltó las muñecas, descendiendo los dedos, acariciando los músculos firmes de los brazos de Oberyn hasta llegar a su rostro; el dedo pulgar rozándole los labios y la lengua de su hermano salió al encuentro, lamiéndolo con fruición.

Era obviamente una invitación. Doran metió uno, dos, tres dedos dentro de la boca de la Víbora.

-Más te vale no morderme. Te decepcionaría ver que soy inmune a tu veneno. - Oberyn arqueó una ceja, divertido, y su lengua paseó por entre los dedos; la boca de la Víbora, húmeda y caliente, se llenó de saliva de inmediato.

La mano de la daga no se mantuvo quieta. Las correas que aseguraban el pantalón de Oberyn cayeron rápidamente. Doran rozó el bulto de su hermano por encima de la tela; su excitación era más que obvia.

-Nada mal, hermano pequeño. Haces honor a Lanza de Sol. - Doran soltó la daga, dejándola de lado, y su mano se introdujo debajo de la tela, palpando. Abriéndole más los pantalones, acarició la erección de Oberyn, frotando la punta con el dedo pulgar. Oberyn gimió contra su mano y chupó los dedos, succionando y mordiéndolos ligeramente. Doran se inclinó para besarle detrás de la oreja, masturbándolo con movimientos ligeros y exasperantes, llenándole la boca con la mano y dejando caminos de saliva por su cuello, su pecho, hasta llegar a los pezones. Se entretuvo con el derecho, lamiéndolo de arriba abajo, saboreando el sudor salado de la piel; sacó la otra mano de la boca de Oberyn y, con los dedos empapados, índice y pulgar, hizo girar el pezón izquierdo, mientras la respiración de su hermano se descomponía en jadeos irregulares.

-Doran... ugh... Doran...- Las manos de Oberyn eran puños fuertemente cerrados, con los nudillos blancos por la presión. La respuesta de Doran fue un pequeño mordisco, para después continuar trazando su camino por el cuerpo de su hermano, bajando por el estómago y entreteniéndose un poco con el ombligo, metiendo la lengua y sin dejar nunca de masturbarle, con esos movimientos ligeros que sabía que sacaban a Oberyn de sus casillas, y a la vez le excitaban más de lo que era capaz de admitir.

Pero no había que hacerle sufrir demasiado.

Doran se metió el miembro de Oberyn a la boca de golpe, hasta donde le era posible, y el esfuerzo fue recompensado con un grito ahogado. Las caderas de Oberyn se elevaron y fue la férrea voluntad de Doran la que controló el reflejo de arcada e incluso la necesidad de respirar. Al chuparle, el ritmo que adoptó es lento y mesurado, metiendo y sacándose el falo de Oberyn de la boca, si bien la mano que empuñaba su cabello le indicaba que lo que su hermano quería era algo mucho más rápido. Pero no. Aún quedaba tiempo y Doran tenía planes para esto, todavía.

La saliva se derramaba por el borde de la boca de Doran, y sentía el rostro ardiéndole de excitación; su propia erección pesada entre sus piernas. Los dedos de Oberyn, enroscados en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, intentaban empujarle, tratando de llegar más y más adentro.

Tan absorto estaba Doran en su tarea que no se dio cuenta de los movimientos discretos de su hermano hasta que volvió a sentir el filo de la daga, justo al borde de la mandíbula.

El obsceno sonido que hizo Doran al interrumpirse reverberó por la arena.

-¿Qué crees que haces? - La sonrisa del chico menor se ensanchó, puntiaguda y maliciosa. El sudor resbaló por el rostro moreno de Oberyn mientras el filo helado del arma delineaba la mandíbula de Doran.

-Me parece que es hora de que yo me divierta un poco. No te muevas...- El filo de la daga obligó a Doran a retroceder, quedando de rodillas, mientras Oberyn, sentado, lo desnudaba lentamente con la mano izquierda, en tanto la derecha dibujaba figuras estilizadas sobre la piel del cuello del mayor. Pinchó levemente, haciendo que una gota de sangre resbalara por la clavícula del mayor...

-Ahí lo tienes. Igualdad de condiciones, Doran. - Oberyn enterró el rostro dentro del cabello de su hermano. - Es más justaghhhh...- La frase se interrumpió abruptamente cuando Doran le retorció la muñeca, haciendo la daga caer a la arena.

-No te distraigas cuando amenazas a alguien.- Recuperando en control de la situación, Doran tomó a su joven hermano, empujándole de nuevo al suelo. Tomó un puñado de su cabello, sin mucha fuerza; sólo tratando de establecer un punto.

-Buen intento, hermanito. Pero vas a tener que pensártelo más para poderme desarmar; y hoy no me place que lo hagas. - Lo tomó de los hombros y lo giró, sin que la sonrisa irónica y provocadora de Oberyn le pasara desapercibida.

-¿Entonces, qué te place? - Oberyn se estiró ostensiblemente sobre la arena. Su piel relucía bajo la luz de las escasas antorchas; hacía tiempo que el sol dorniense se había ocultado, pero la temperatura no disminuía. Los músculos de su espalda ondularon levemente bajo el toque de Doran, mientras éste deslizaba sus manos desde los hombros hasta su trasero. Se deleitó en los muslos de Oberyn, en su bien formada musculatura, y el menor, divertido, se dejó hacer. Los roces, primero delicados, rápidamente se volvieron más violentos. Doran frotó y masajeó, intentando fundir la piel con la palma de sus manos. De entre el bulto de su ropa cortada Doran buscó el aceite que cargaba consigo desde que esos episodios iniciaron; no era esta la primera vez, ni mucho menos la última. Aceite dorniense, perfumado, almizclado y cargado. De aroma aturdidor y embriagador; como la visión de la mismísima Víbora Roja a sus pies.

-Siempre listo para todo, ¿eh? Qué afortunado soy de tener a un hermano tan considerado.- Doran le separó las piernas y Oberyn soltó una risa burlona, que rápidamente se transformó en un quejido cuando Doran introdujo el primer dedo dentro de él, girándolo levemente.

-¿No es mi papel cuidar de ti, acaso? Si vas a cometer esta clase de locuras, en mitad del palacio, bueno... - Oberyn se retorció cuando poco después un segundo dedo lo penetra -...qué puedo hacer yo sino apoyarte- Una respuesta mordaz se ahogó en la garganta de Oberyn cuando Doran abrió y cerró los dedos dentro de él, mientras su otra mano se entrelazaba en su cabello húmedo de sudor– mejor yo que el mozo del establo. Aunque tampoco te lo voy a impedir.

 

Doran se tomó su tiempo, pero la preparación no tuvo nada de suave; metódico como siempre, pero imparable, no se detuvo hasta que, con cuatro dedos, abrió a Oberyn, quien jadeaba con el rostro en la arena, sonriendo ampliamente mientras el sudor le recorría el rostro. El calor de la noche dorniense y su propia temperatura corporal enrarecían el ambiente; Doran podía notar su autocontrol resquebrajándose por la excitación, sintiendo su propia erección exigir atención casi dolorosamente.

Un sonido húmedo envió una punzada por su espina dorsal cuando finalmente sacó los dedos. Deslizó el pulgar en círculos sobre su entrada, respirando para recuperar el control...

-Te estás tomando mucho tu tiempo.

Y no necesitó más. Doran tomó a Oberyn de las caderas y, elevándole hasta colocarle sobre sus rodillas, lo penetró de golpe. El calor de Oberyn a su alrededor le dejó la mente momentáneamente en blanco. Empujó dentro de su hermano, lento y sistemático al inicio. Los gemidos de Oberyn subieron de volumen, desafiando al silencio de Doran, regalándole las obscenidades aprendidas en los prostíbulos de Dorne, enunciándolas violentamente. Sin hacer caso de ellas, Doran siguió embistiendo, sintiendo cómo la tensión que se acumulaba en sus testículos empezaba a ser demasiado para él.

Los segundos transcurrieron difuminados en la tenue luz de las antorchas. A Doran le pesaba la respiración, pero mantenía su terco silencio; sus dedos se enterraban en la piel de la cadera de Oberyn, arrancándole un ligero grito de dolor. Doran aceleró sus movimientos, el sonido de su pelvis chocar contra el trasero de su hermano, el aroma pesado a aceite y excitación que empapa el aire sobrecargando sus sentidos, desordenándolo y es esto lo que terminó por diluir su autocontrol. Adelantando una de sus manos, sujetó entre sus dedos el miembro de Oberyn, frotando una, dos, tres veces, sintiendo las rodillas de éste temblar y luego tensarse bajo de él. Las contracciones que el orgasmo de la Víbora envió acaban con su resistencia.

Doran se derramó dentro de Oberyn con un suspiro ahogado; ni un solo gemido en forma escapó de sus labios.

Se separaron pesadamente, dejándose caer uno junto al otro sobre la arena de entrenamiento.

-Sigo pensando que te estás haciendo viejo, Doran.

Las risas de la Víbora reverberaron por el techo, y Doran Martell esbozó una sonrisa condescendiente y satisfecha.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el kink meme de Invernalia http://invernalia.livejournal.com/48806.html?thread=245158#t245158
> 
> Agradecimientos especiales a mi maestra jedi Izumi_Silverleaf por betearlo y por echarme porras cuando me daba cosa estar siendo demasiado gráfica xD.


End file.
